Chance at Love
by iceheartprincess
Summary: Submitted for Daa Daa Daa Contest: An A plus for an essay… Can Miyu also get an A plus at love? Read and Review please!


**Chance at Love**

**By: Mhaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**Submitted for Daa Daa Daa Contest.**

**Summary: An A+ for an essay… Can Miyu also get an A+ at love? My first Daa Daa Daa fic. Read and Review please!**

-********-

It was already their dismissal and Miyu Kouzuki was still sitting quietly at her chair. She looked at the clouds and sighed for the tenth time for this day. Her friends, Aya and Nanami noticed this and they decided to approach her.

"Miyu, are you okay?" Nanami asked worriedly. Miyu nodded in reply.

"I'm fine. Don't worry" she assured them before smiling.

"You seem down. Do you have any problems?" Aya asked. Miyu shook her head before staring intently at the board. Nanami noticed this and she followed Miyu's gaze.

"You're worried for the homework?" Nanami asked again. Miyu just sighed.

"Don't worry Miyu! I know you can do it!' Aya guaranteed her.

"Thanks guys!" she said before beaming at them.

-********-

Miyu was lying comfortably on her bed while thinking of her homework.

'Happy and Sad memories huh' she said unconsciously. Miyu closed her eyes while thinking of her happy and sad experiences. Suddenly, an image of an auburn haired guy with amber eyes interrupted her thoughts. She jolted up and sat in front of her computer. She opened up her email and friendster account.

"No new messages huh" she sighed. She looked at her friendster account and opened up her friends' profiles.

"Nanami has already uploaded our pictures" she then looked for her other friends. She opened up Mizuki's profile and felt terribly sad.

"He didn't reply on my message. I guess he already forgot about me." She said to herself. She looked for other accounts until she opened Kanata's profile.

"I wonder how he's been." She looked at his uploaded photos and noticed the sudden change on his appearance.

"Whoa! When did he became this handsome?! I mean, he's not just handsome! He's hot!" she concluded. Miyu grabbed her phone and texted him.

"Hey! How have you been?" she typed on her phone. Few minutes later, Kanata texted her back, asking if it was a wrong sent of message. Miyu chuckled lightly before texting him for again. She admitted that his texts made her feel better. Miyu ran out of load so she decided to finish her homework. She sat on her bed before grabbing her paper and pen.

"I know exactly what to write" she said before writing.

-********-

-The next day-

"Class! Pass your assignments!" Mizuno-sensei shouted. After she collected the papers, she asked if anyone would like to read their assignment to the class. As expected, no one volunteered.

"Hmm, no one wants to volunteer?" Mizuno-sensei asked. She looked at her students and no one even dared to speak.

"Fine then, I'll just pick one paper and read it to you. How's that?"

"Eh?! That's unfair sensei!" the students protested. She shuffled the papers and picked out a random paper.

"Class! Keep quiet!" Mizuno hushed them before reading the essay to the class.

_It all started when we were still in elementary. He was my schoolmate, my classmate and luckily, my seatmate. He was so cool and handsome. His name was Kanata, Kanata Saionji._

_At an early age, he already had a fans club. His fans would always shout 'Kyaa! Kyaa! Marry me!' or 'Kanata-sama! I love you!' He was often chased by her fan girls so everythime he came to class, he would pant and sweat really hard._

_One time, his fan girls finally caught him. The girls were hugging him and were trying to kiss him. He wanted to escape but he can't so I decided to rescue him. I went to the crowd of girls and grabbed him by his wrist. I was strong enough to drag him away. We hid behind the tree and sat there for a while. I noticed that he was shivering. I asked him if he was okay and he shook his head. He told me that he thought that he would be killed. Then, he began complaining about his looks. He would say 'This handsome face was a curse.' I laughed at him and he smiled at me. That was the start of my little love story. After all, he was my first love._

_Years have passed and we always ended up being classmates or seatmates. He was my partner at everything, from group studies to group projects and then the dance partner. From then on, we would always spend our time together._

_I remember that people would say that we're quite a pair. Why? Because we often argue at simplest things. He would call me names; I would get mad at him, he would apologize, then I would forgive him. Fighting was our way of showing affection towards each other._

_One time, we were partnered for some painting project. He went to or house to do the project. I told him that I was never good in painting. Then, he told me that I could just rest while he was finishing the project. I lay on the couch and pretended to sleep. After some time, I felt softness pressed on my lips. I immediately opened my eyes and was shocked to see that Kanata was kissing me. He parted his lips to mine and opened his eyes. Emerald eyes met amber ones. He was shocked when he saw me staring at him. He blushed and tried to explain. I hushed him by wrapping my arms around his neck before pushing him for another kiss. He was shocked but he instantly recovered and responded to the kiss. I was his first kiss and he was mine. He didn't asked me to be his girlfriend so there was no commitment. It was just a mutual understanding. But for us, it was more than that._

_One fateful day, a new student came to our class. He was Mizuki Yamamura. I thought I loved Kanata more than anyone but when Mizuki courted me, my resolve crumbled into pieces. I needed to choose between Kanata and Mizuki. Then, I chose Mizuki._

_I made an excuse so that Kanata would hate me. I made up lies that I knew would hurt him a lot. I knew for a fact that he hated me. He hated me for being such a flirt._

_Mizuki gave me all the attention that I needed. One day, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I refused. I didn't think I'm ready for a commitment. The next day, he started to avoid me. That was when I realized that I was madly in love with him._

_It hurts a lot when someone important to you ignored you. It hurts a lot when someone you loved had set you aside._

_Realization finally hit me._

_What did Kanata felt when I chose Mizuki over him? I've set him aside for a stupid transfer student. I didn't even care for his feelings. I felt horrible. I felt stupid._

_Kanata and Mizuki both left Heiomachi. I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. They both left me. I felt so alone. _

_One time, Mizuki emailed me and I felt so delighted. I emailed him back but I haven't received his reply until now._

_Recently, I opened Mizuki's friendster profile. I saw his pictures and felt a sudden pain in my heart. Then, I looked at Kanata's account and saw his pictures. I noticed that he grew up to be a handsome young man. Yeah! He's freaking handsome! Not just handsome! He's hot! Hot!_

_I texted him for an unknown reason. It felt good to communicate with him again. All the pain I felt a while ago seem to fade away._

_I've reminisce all the times that we've spent together. I realized that those were the best moments in my entire life._

_I decided to write this because this was the happiest and at the same time, the saddest part of my life. This was the time when I fell in love and got extremely hurt. My heart is still in pain right now but I would never forget the times when it experience happiness and bliss. _

_That was the time when I fell in love with him…_

_Yeah! He's the first one to capture my heart…_

_Kanata would always be my first love and someday, if fate would play a trick on us, I hoped that he'll be my last…_

_-Miyu Kouzuki-_

-********-

Everyone turned their heads to Miyu who was blushing furiously.

"Oh my gosh Miyu! That's amazing!" Nanami exclaimed while clapping her hands

"Miyu! Can I use your story for my play?!" Aya asked excitedly

"How dare you kiss my Kanata!" Chris shouted. Miyu just sweat dropped.

"Class! Keep quiet!" Mizuno-sensei shouted. She then looked at Miyu.

"Kouzuki, A+ for your assignment" the teacher said

"A…arigato sensei" she said hesitantly. _Should I feel relieved or disappointed? _Miyu thought to herself.

-********-

After the class, Miyu sat down under the tree. She closed her eyes hoping to relax for a bit. She was actually thinking at the last part of her essay.

"Is it really possible for me to end up with him?" she asked herself. She took out her phone and looked at Kanata's picture. It was the same picture on the net and she downloaded it to her phone. She stared at the picture for a while before she sighed.

_Why am I feeling this way? Why do I suddenly feel that I'm attracted to him again? I'm so confused! Is it possible that I still loved him? Given the chance that I was still in love with him, would he be able to love me back? Again? _She unconsciously kissed Kanata's picture on her phone. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the feeling when she kissed the real Kanata, not the Kanata on her phone.

"Oi, Miyu" a manly voice called out and thus, interrupting her train of thoughts. She opened her eyes and glared at the person, Her eyes suddenly softened when she saw the source of the voice.

"Ka...Kanata" she uttered in shock

"What are you doing here and why are you alone?" he asked before sitting beside her.

"Kanata" she whispered in a calm manner

"What?" Miyu suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Kanata was surprised with the sudden embrace.

"Miyu?" Kanata asked worriedly

"I missed you." She hissed. Kanata hugged her back.

"I missed you too." When they realized that they've been hugging each other for quite a while, they let go of each other before blushing furiously.

"Eto… anou… Miyu started. She looked at the ground, still embarrassed at her actions.

"Miyu?" Kanata asked her. Miyu looked at him questioningly.

"Why were you kissing your phone when I came?" Miyu blushed again. Kanata took her phone from her and stared at it for a while.

"It's my picture." He stated in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Miyu looked away.

"Eto…" Miyu searched her head for any coherent explanation.

"I...I was kissing your picture bec…" she didn't have the chance to explain because Kanata cupped her cheeks and kissed her straight on the lips.

_Maybe, there's still a chance…_ Miyu thought before closing her eyes and kissing him back.

-********-

**Mhaya: Okay! That was my first Daa Daa Daa fic. Love it? Hate it? Reviews Please!**


End file.
